


That Singing Waitress

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted One-shot.<br/>Beca has been playing the piano and singing for a long time and she has a part time job at this restaurant where she sings and plays the piano. (Quite famous there too with the ladies) And the Bellas go in the restaurant and surprisingly see her in the spotlight singing amazing and wooing everyone. (Beca X Chloe) Please and thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Singing Waitress

Beca looked in the mirror, rubbing her index finger under her eyes to get off the excess mascara. She smoothed out the sides of her ponytail, lined her red lips with her pinky, and straightened her light blue button-up. She didn’t like the regulation uniform, but atleast she got out of wearing the booty shorts most of the girls wore. She pushed the door open to the restaurant, grabbing a notepad and a pen. It was packed this morning because they were known for their breakfast. Beca pretended to busy herself, looking for her boss. She crept up to the piano when she discovered he wasn’t there.

Beca liked to entertain the customers when the boss wasn’t around. When she sat on the piano bench, a stampede of girls flocked to the stage. She tinkled around on the keys, humming to warm up. A group of girls walked in, curiously wandering over to the stage. There was a blonde, a stouter blonde who was making the rest of the group laugh, a hot brunette, an asian, a butch black chick, and a few other miscellaneous misfits. Beca smirked when she saw a blue-eyed ginger in the mix. Their eyes met and Beca winked flirtatiously. The ginger blushed, looking down at her feet. Beca laughed, turning on the mic.

“What is this?” Aubrey tapped on the shoulder of the girl in front of her.

“That’s Beca. She’s a waitress here, she sings like an angel.” The girl swooned. Aubrey raised her eyebrow, pursing her lips.

“Alright, ladies.” Beca spoke into the mic. “I’ve got a few songs for you today.” She continued, followed by applause and whooping. Beca shook her head and smiled at the reception. She played a familiar riff, bobbing her head to the beat lightly.

“It feels just like it was yesterday

We were in love, why’s it falling apart

I’ve never been one to walk away

But I’ve had enough and it’s breaking my heart

Cause you love me just the way that you should

It’s nothing that you do, no it’s nothing you say

Yeah baby, I know that you’re good

But I don’t want a good girl no, not today.” She smiled into the mic, singing confidently. The ginger’s jaw dropped, arm grabbing her blonde friend’s arm. The blonde rolled her eyes, joining in with the rest of the girls, snapping with the beat.

“Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad,

I want a love that’s crazy, yeah

I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night,

Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad,” Beca growled, making the girls sigh. She finished out the song, generating loud applause from the crowd. She cussed under breath when her boss walked in, scowling at her from the crowd.

“Sorry, girls. I’ll have to finish this up some other time.” Beca pouted and the swarm of girls turned to the boss and booed. Beca’s boss rolled his eyes and motioned for her to go on. Beca smiled devilishly, starting a new song.

“Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed?” Beca starts quietly, acapella. Chloe pulls Aubrey closer, whispering in her ear,

“Is she real? Pinch me so I know.” Eyes watching the petite brunette. Beca looked up into Chloe’s blue eyes, singing to her for a second.

“I’ve got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck,” Beca cursed loudly, making the girls gasp. “Than any boy you’ll ever meet, sweetie you have me.” Beca chuckled lightly. Chloe exhaled heavily and jumped when Aubrey pinched her.

“Ouch!” She hissed.

“Just doing what you told me to.” Aubrey teased.

“She’s unreal.” Chloe whimpered as Beca finished up her second song.

“Thank you guys for listening.” Beca said happily, standing up as the crowd applauded once more. Everyone returned to their tables, and Beca picked up her notepad and paper once more. She made her way over to the Bellas’ table, smiling when Chloe looked up at her.

“Hey guys, how may I help you today?” Beca asked kindly, eyes glued to the redhead.

“Um, I’ll take a-” Aubrey started only to be interrupted.

“You were amazing.” Chloe stuttered out. Beca blushed, looking down at the ground.

“Thanks.” She nodded, biting her lip.

“You were great, man.” Cynthia Rose piped up to break the awkwardness. The brunette and the ginger continued their silent stare down as compliments bounced around the table. Aubrey rolled her eyes, punching Chloe in the arm. Chloe got rattled out of her trance, breaking Beca’s gaze. Beca took their orders quietly, returning to the back.

“Holy shit.” She cussed to herself, handing the ticket over to the cook. She scribbled out a note quickly, giving it to Jess to give to Chloe. Jess strode up to the table with the Bellas’ orders, setting them down. Chloe frowned, realizing the waitress wasn’t Beca.

“I’ll be your waitress for the remainder of your meal,” Jess started, “Oh, this is for you.” Jess continued, handing the note to Chloe. The note contained Beca’s number and an invitation over to her house that night. Chloe smiled, folding the note back up and shoving it in her pocket before the other Bellas’ could ask what it was.

 

The End.


End file.
